Traditional vehicle chassis subsystems, such as steering, braking and suspension subsystems, are passive, meaning that their responsiveness under operating conditions is determined prior to the vehicle leaving the point of manufacture. Advances in braking system technology have led to differential braking using vehicle yaw-rate feedback. Such advances have been incorporated into vehicle stability enhancement systems, whereby an onboard controller monitors the vehicle yaw rate, determines an appropriate control command to improve vehicle directional stability, and effectuates actuation of appropriate braking mechanisms to create a corrective yaw moment. Such vehicle stability enhancement systems typically result in a reduction of vehicle speed due to the action of the braking mechanisms.